Active protocols in the NHLBI Animal MRI Core[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Knepper, Mark H0110 Mapping the Function of the Mammalian Nephron (Rat): Main Protocol Revision of 2-KE-3 Paper accepted by Kidney International (2008), Jacob et al.[unreadable] H0045 Renal tubule transporters in transgenic and knockout mice [unreadable] H0047R1 Renal tubule transporters in transgenic and knockout mice (revision of protocols H-0045 & H-0047) [unreadable] Arai, Andrew H0176 Rat Myocardial Fibrosis Abstract presented at American Heart Association 2007: Schelbert et al.[unreadable] [unreadable] Paper submitted to Circulation (2008)[unreadable] Schelbert et al.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Sack, Michael H-0180 Caloric Restriction and Cardiac Function [unreadable] H0036R1 Temporal induction of PGC1 alpha and tolerance to cardiac ischemia [unreadable] Orlic, Donald H0165 Stem Cell Regeneration of the Vascular System in Progeria Mice Abstract submitted to AHA 2008 meeting: Song et al.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Gladwin, Mark H0133 The effects of nitrite in a murine cardiac arrest model Abstract presented at ISMRM 2008[unreadable] Anderson et al.[unreadable] [unreadable] Abstract submitted to AHA 2008 meeting: Dezfulian et al.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Chung, Jay H0030R1 The role of DNA damage signaling on aging, circadian rhythm and energy metabolism [unreadable] [unreadable] Boehm, Manfred H0061R1 Stem cell transplantation in a rat hind limb model Hsu et al., NMR Biomed.21(2):111-9, 2008[unreadable] H0185 Stem cell transplantation in a murine cardiac ischemia mode [unreadable] Nabel/San H0085 (Chloroquine study) [unreadable] Balaban, RS H-0085R1 Studying the effects of chloroquine on cardiac function in an ischemia/reperfusion model. [unreadable] Principal Investigator ACUC Protocol Protocol Title Papers and abstracts[unreadable] San, Hong H0099 Studying the effects of chloroquine on cardiac function in an ischemia/reperfusion model in rats. [unreadable] Lo, Cecilia (not an ACUC protocol)[unreadable] MRI and EFIC image database of the Carnegie embryo collection Paper submitted to FASEB journal (2008): Yamada et al.[unreadable] [unreadable] Paper submitted to Circulation (2008):Dhanantwari et al.[unreadable] [unreadable] Abstract presented at ISMRM 2007:[unreadable] Anderson et al.[unreadable] [unreadable] Abstract presented to Teratology Society 2007: Yamada et al.[unreadable] H0086 [unreadable] Berry, Colin (Han Wen) H0205 Utility of ferumoxide for the study of myocardial perfusion [unreadable] [unreadable] Adelstein, Robert H0053 Functional Analysis of Genes Encoding Nonmuscle Myosin Heavy Chains [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Finkel, Toren H0083 The biology of stem cells in bmi-1 knockout mice. [unreadable] H-0083R1 The biology of stem cells, aging and cardiovascular disease [unreadable] Levine, Stewart H0135 Immunoregulatory Exosomes as Modulators of Pulmonary Fibrosis [unreadable] [unreadable] Hwang, Paul H0126 Role of p53 in mouse cardiovascular function [unreadable] Remaley, Alan H0100R1 Imaging analysis of body composition and atherosclerosis in mice [unreadable] Inactive: [unreadable] Gharib A (Pettigrew) H0183 (inactive) [unreadable] Young, Neal H0095 Mouse models for paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria and bone marrow failure[unreadable] (Inactive for imaging) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Principal Investigator ACUC Protocol Protocol Title Papers and abstracts[unreadable] Young, Neal (Jichun Chen) H-0084R1 Mouse models for bone marrow failure syndromes and other hematological disorders[unreadable] (inactive for imaging) [unreadable] Other: [unreadable] Anderson, Stasia H0096R1 Training and Testing for Cardiovascular MRI, CT and Ultrasound [unreadable] H0122 Imaging Paramagnetically Labeled Cells in the Rat [unreadable] H0174 Imaging Paramagnetic Contrast agents and Labeled Cells in Mice [unreadable] Other Institutes [unreadable] Koretsky, Alan NINDS 1142/06 Imaging Brain Function in Rats and Mice Abstract presented at ISMRM 2007: Pelled et al.[unreadable] Iadoralda[unreadable] NIDCR NIDCR 04299 (hindpaw inflammation) [unreadable] Tabak, Lawrence[unreadable] (NIDDK, NIDCR) K068-NIDCR-07[unreadable] Polypeptide:GalNAc Transferase Action during Development